Internet Literacy Wiki
Internet Literacy t use this website for searching because some one can edit like this Internet Literacy as a part of Media Literacy? Media literacy is defined by Rosenbaum (2007) as "one's ability to critically appraise the media". In this fashion, internet literacy can be seen as a part of media literacy, which entails the different forms of media, such as print, radio and televisiqwevqwe qwevqweqwe Media literacy centers on knowing how media messages are constructed an received: it is about the awareness of one or more aspects of the use and production of media messages (Rosenbaum, 2007). However, despite these striking resemblences, traditional research on media literacy can't be conducted on internet literacy, because of the differences in the production of media content: content is no longer solely the product of professional activities and thus is influenced in a different way by their users. This notion means that research on internet literacy is different in the understanding of how media messages are produced, which as a result, influence the way users handle media content. The main difference here is that everybody with an internet connection can actively create information on the internet, thus conducting a thin line between producers and consumers, whereby in traditional forms of media, content is exclusively created by professional producers that are influenced by commercial concerns: production is centralized and institutionalized. Internet Literacy as described by Mark Livingstone Literacy is a term which not only refers to writing and reading, it is mostly a term that emergenced from the word 'Literature', which was used to refer to being knowledgable and well informed. The definition of 'Literacy' now is the achievement and possession of skills that are increasingly seen as general and acquired. Internet literacy in specific is defined by Livingstone as "the ability to access, understand, critique, and create information and communication content online". This definition is divided by Livingstone in three different dimensions: *'Access': Literacy is a form of knowledge which combines different forms of communication. It's about being able to actually access the content of the text. This encompasses knowledge about the use hard- and software to gain access to the content. *'Contex't: Literacy is also about being aware of the context in which content is produced. The consumer must be aware of the different factors that influence the final product: **''Production contex''t: awareness of the institutions that produce mediated messages. It's about approaching media content with a critical view, while "being aware of the forces shaping media content, including advertising economics and government regulation and public interest groups" (Brown, 2001). **''Social and cultural context'': the ability to identify that what is shown in the media is a reflection of the values, attitudes, and point of view of the ones doing the constructing. (Thomas and Jolls, 2004). **''Economic context'': awareness of the commercialization of the media (Rosenbaum, 2007). For example, one should be able to describe the intended audience of a media message. **''Political context'': the need to understand the political influences and allegiances that play a role in shaping the media content. *'Social norms and values': according to Livingstone, internet literacy also encompasses being knowledgable about the norms and values that are associated with the internet. Internet literacy is different from other kinds of literacy because the specific skills, experiences ed. are associated with the internet and differ from the skills and experiences that are associated with an other form of communication such as print or audiovisual forms (see: "Internet Literacy as a part of Media Literacy?"). Youth and Internet Literacy Livingstone also describes in her article that the youth doesn't seem to know that much about the internet and how they have to use it, as their parents think that they would know. Using three examples, being Ted, Megan and Anisah, Livingstone describes in her article about the problems and struggles that these students have with the computer and internet. Their parents and other family-members aren't always able to help them out with their problems concerning the location and operation of the hardware, and the downloading and upgrading of new updates for there computer. Some problems arise because of a lack of knowledge: in other kinds of literacy and are not a specific lack of internet literacy. Nevertheless, you could say that internet is something relatively new that offers such a range of options impossible for one person to handle. So preference appears to be what leads in determine which skills we achieve. Technology appears to encourage the user in developing different competences, showing an interaction between skilled users and well-designed interfaces. The internet resources themselves don't really help people to develop further skills. Sites and programs don't give proper feedback so that there isn't any kind of learning taken place. Likewise there isn't any encouragement to develop more skills. When someone is using the internet, we should consider this a dynamic interaction. Both individual attributes and the user interface has to be criticized. Besides this, all the parents, teachers and other institutions sometimes prevent the youth to develop more skills. They limit the access because they are anxious and/or uncertain, they don't know what it is themselves and don't want there children to get into trouble. An example is illegal music downloading, or how people pretend to be someone else in chat-rooms. After all it seems not to be youth's fault that they are not as familiar with internet as people wish, but the families, the teachers, the goverment illiterate way of dealing with it. Nowadays, most people who use the internet are not trained well enough themselves to use it properly, which includes parents, teachers, politicans, and ofcourse students. Meanwhile, the normative of internet literacy remains open. Society has not settled yet a solution of how to introduce “internet literacy” as a part of the general literacy that is taught at school. The diagram in Figure 1 shows how among all demographic variables such as age, gender or socieconomic status, affects indirectly or directly the conditions in which teens access the internet, the level of their online skills, and for how long or how often they use it results in a range of opportunities such a peer-to-peer comunication or information search. However, the risks that they could face also increase (sexual harassment, race hate, stranger contact or bullying) from their experience online. Here are two videos about how to implement a program for developing internet literacy and the other one is about a conference where internet literacy and computer literacy are relate. thumb|300px|left|A computer and internet literacy course conducted at Cuenca National High School's Computer and Internet Laboratory in coordination with the benguet State University and the Commission on Infomation and Communications Technology last September 4,5,6,11 &12. thumb|300px|left|Ernesto Verdugo Describes Why So Many People Are Internet Illiterate Websites Internet Literacy: Safe surfing in the online world Developing Critical Literacy Skills for the Internet On this website you can find the article of Sonia Livingstone Literature 1. Livingstone, S., Bober, M., & Helsper, E. (2005). Internet literacy among children and young people: Findings from the UK children Go Online project. London: London School of Economics and Political Science. 2. Warschauer, M. (2006). Technology and Social Inclusion: Rethinking the Digital Divide. Cambridge, MA: MIT. 3. Rosenbaum, J.E. (2007). Measuring media literacy: youngsters, television, and democracy. Nijmegen: Radboud University, pp. 11-25. 4. Brown, J.A. ( 2001). Media literacy and critical television viewing in education. In D.G. Singer & J.L. Singer (Eds.). Handbook of children and the media, (681-697) Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc 5. Thoman, E. & Jolls, T. (2004). Media Literacy: A National priority for a Changing World. The American Behavioral Scientist, Vol. 48, pp. 18-29. Category:Browse